Cupido disfrazado de Demonio
by Miss Haruno99
Summary: Un Bijuu haciendo de Cupido... un demonio con cara de zorro tenía que ser el niño en pañales de cierto rubio. ―La cosa no puede ser peor―, pensaba afligido. Aún así, tenía más conocimientos sobre el amor que su Jinchuuriki, y no le quedó de otra que ayudarlo a confesarse a Hinata. ¡Pero demonios! ¡No podía creer que esos dos fueran tan torpes! ¿Cómo es que acabó así?. [Post-699]
1. Favor

Cupido disfrazado de Demonio

 _Géneros : _Humor & Friendship.

 _Aviso : _El siguiente Three-shot participa en el Reto "300" del foro _La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

 _Descargo de responsabilidad : _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los utilizo para el entretenimiento de ustedes, sin ánimos de lucro; las ocurrencias y demás, así como la historia, sí son producto de mi descabellada imaginación.

 _Cantidad de palabras : _100 justas.

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 _~ Primera palabra sorteada: Anís_.

 **...**

Estaba en un aprieto.

―Vamos Kurama, necesito que me ayudes a... confesarme a Hinata-chan ―Naruto suplicó con un tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

 **―No tienes esperanzas chico, deja de ilusionarte ―respondió cortante el zorro, rascándose una oreja con desinterés.**

Naruto parecía ofendido por la sinceridad destructiva del Bijuu. Y enserio que era... destructiva.

Kurama suspiró rotundamente, haciendo vibrar el agua del alcantarillado.

 **―¡Bien, lo haré! ¿Feliz ahora? ―** exclamó, enojado con sigo mismo por ser tan _fácil de convencer_ ―. ¡ **Y bebe de una vez ese té de anís antes de que comiences con flatulencias por haber comido tanto Ramen!**

Obedeció enseguida.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**


	2. Influenciable

_Descargo de responsabilidad : _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los utilizo para el entretenimiento de ustedes, sin ánimos de lucro; las ocurrencias y demás, así como la historia, sí son producto de mi descabellada imaginación.

 _Cantidad de palabras : _100 justas (xD)

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 _~ Segunda palabra sorteada: Frustración._

 _ **...**_

―Bien Kuramita...

 **―¡No me llames así! ―** le cortó el comentario el zorro, con un humor de los mil demonios mientras que la frustración se hacía presente en él.

¿Qué diablos debía hacer? ¡¿A caso Naruto lo veía con cara de Cupido o qué?!

Claro, para él era fácil dar ordenes y da, da, dah... ¡Pero nadie piensa en el pobre Kurama! El que debía hacerse cargo de los asuntos amorosos ajenos. ¿Y por qué? Porque últimamente es fácil de influenciar. Qué vergüenza.

Mientras Naruto caminaba por las espaciosas calles, desde su paisaje mental, Kurama divisó la Florería Yamanaka.

― **¡Flores, Naruto!**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**


	3. A la reversa

_Descargo de responsabilidad : _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los utilizo para el entretenimiento de ustedes, sin ánimos de lucro; las ocurrencias y demás, así como la historia, sí son producto de mi descabellada imaginación.

 _Cantidad de palabras : _100 justas u.u

 **…**

 **..**

 **.**

 _~ Tercera palabra sorteada (2p): _Verde Agua.

 **...**

Naruto se sintió incómodo con la mirada sorprendida que Ino le había enviado cuando pidió unas flores de un extraño color verde agua que Kurama le había sugerido, pero... ¡al menos las obtuvo gratis!

―Ésto no funcionará ―replicó el rubio con resignación.

― **Claro que lo hará. ¡Y no dejes caer los chocolates!**

Rápido como una anciana, le dio tres golpecitos a la madera, pero fue sobresaltado cuando Hinata abrió la puerta.

―¿Naruto-kun?

― **Dile que la amas.**

―Yo... y-yo, Hinata t-te... ―se puso completamente rojo― T-te...

...

Si Kurama no esperaba algo, era que Naruto se desmayara en lugar de Hinata.

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

 _ **N/A:**_ **Hehe! No pude evitar escribir sobre él, o sea, es Kurama (?) Ok, no importa xD Pero éste ha sido un fic bastante simple.**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Para mí fue muy divertido escribirlo y realmente no tengo problemas en escribir más sobre el zorrito (?) Jaja... ja :p**

 **Háganme saber lo que piensan, por favor! Necesito saber qué les pareció y si hay algo en que deba mejorar. Se los agradecería mucho :)**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Sayonara! Y que estén bien... n.n/**

 _ **Miss Haruno...**_


	4. Dos de una misma clase

_Descargo de responsabilidad_ _:_ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los utilizo para el entretenimiento de ustedes, sin ánimos de lucro; las ocurrencias y demás, así como la historia, sí son producto de mi descabellada imaginación.

* * *

 _Capítulo IV : Dos de una misma clase._

Kurama se palmeó la cara por décima vez en el día. Su mano se deslizó bruscamente hacia sus orejas, para luego tirar de ellas demostrando su molestia.

El mocoso era un idiota. Mira que desmayarse frente a la mujer que ama. Vaya que le está haciendo perder el tiempo.

―Creo que ésto no funcionará... Kurama, yo...

Un tic se hizo en el ojo derecho del zorro.

― **Si no necesitas de mi valiosa maldita ayuda, entonces ya puedes morirte.**

―Pero es que...

― **Dije que te mueras.**

―Bueno.

Naruto continuó con su camino hacia Ichiraku Ramen. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde su última visita, y realmente tenía antojo de su comida favorita hecha por el mejor cocinero.

No pudo evitar recordar lo que había sucedido hace un par de horas:

― _¡Na-Naruto-kun! **―** la preocupación de Hinata aumentaba con cada minuto que pasaba en el que el rubio no se despertaba. Realmente no comprendía las acciones del chico, ni mucho menos las razones por las que él había ido a desmayarse en su puerta, cayendo como un saco de papas._

 _Lo único que sabía era que no despertaba, y estaba muy pesado como para llevarlo al interior de su casa, por lo que se limitó a duras penas a dejarlo echado sobre la vereda mientras intentaba darle aire fresco, agitando su mano._

― _Naruto-kun, ¿qué sucedió? **―** suspiró apesadumbrada **―**. Despierta, por favor..._

 _Entonces, inesperadamente, sus ojos se abrieron. Pero Hinata juró que no eran los mismos, ya que esos zafiros brillantes y efusivos habían sido sustituidos por un par de ojos del color de la sangre, con sus pupilas en una línea recta._

 _Ellos la observaron por un milisegundo antes dar un brinco con rapidez, para la gran sorpresa de la mujer, que se paró al igual que él._

― _ **Ya estoy despierto, ahora me largo.**_

 _Y no dio lugar a réplicas. Tan solo un segundo pasó y ya se había ido, dejando en su lugar una nube de polvo luego de emprender su carrera._

 _Hinata quedó perpleja, pensando que su día no podía ser más extraño._

― _¿Qué fue lo que pasó...? ―murmuró, cohibida mientras bajaba su mirada al suelo. Al menos, "Naruto" había despertado._

 _Se sorprendió cuando vio reposado en el suelo, un ramo de flores de un color bastante extraño y una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón simple, de color rojo poco chillón (probablemente fue escogida por Kurama)._

― _..._

 **...**

Naruto suspiró. Bueno, no es que recordara realmente todo lo acontecido anteriormente, estaba inconsciente después de todo.

Una vez hubo llegado a su destino, ingresó con emoción. Como si no hubiese ido por meses o años, cuando en realidad sólo pasó un día.

―¡Hey, viejo Teuchi! _―_ exclamó alegre el muchacho mientras se sentaba en uno de los altos taburetes frente a la barra. Teuchi se asomó desde la cocina con su permanente sonrisa mientras reía ligeramente por su actitud.

―¿Cómo estás, Naruto? Ha pasado tiempo desde tu última visita _―_ comentó con una sonrisa. Obviamente sabía que no era realmente así.

―¡Es cierto! ¡Y por esa razón, pido el tazón de Ramen más grande que tengan 'ttebayo!

―Muy bien, enseguida estará listo _―_ y el hombre desapareció en la cocina.

Luego de ello, el ambiente era puro silencio.

― **Oye chico, ¿cómo demonios puedes estar tan tranquilo?**

―¿Huh? No veo razones para no estarlo...

― **Ay, cómo no.** ―El Bijuu se burló―. **¿Olvidaste que no sólo no te confesaste a la mocosa, sino que también te desmayaste y pasaste vergüenza frente ella? Y yo tuve que tomar toda la responsabilidad.**

Naruto se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras reflexionaba sobre ello.

―Hehe, lo siento Kurama... aunque creo que no era necesario huir, yo podría haberme confesado cuando estuviese despierto, dattebayo.

Casi pudo sentir la decimoquinta palmada en la cara del zorro.

― **¿Y con qué cara lo habrías hecho? Además, ella no te tendría en la vereda por más de dos horas hasta que despiertes.** ―Se rascó la oreja― **. Con tu cara de idiota, dudo que se fije en ti de todos modos.**

―¡Oye! ¡Eso duele 'ttebayo! ―Naruto se quejó, fingiendo estar herido, pero en realidad ya estaba más que acostumbrado al los "halagos" del zorro.

― **Tómalo como un cumplido.**

―Si si... ―Naruto apoyó su cabeza en sus manos mientras utilizaba sus codos como soporte, esperando el Ramen que se tardaba mucho―. Hey... ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto sobre el amor?

― **Estar sellado dentro de Jinchuurikis por varios largo años tiene sus ventajas.**

―¿Ventajas? ―el rubio ladeó la cabeza.

― **No, dije 'desventajas'.**

―Claro que no, dijiste 'ventajas'.

― **¡No lo he hecho!**

―Sí...

― **¡Oh, cállate!**

―Bueno.

La mente de Naruto era silencio, y un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Necesitaba la ayuda del zorro, pero éste parecía estar de muy mal humor, por lo que no tenía el coraje suficiente como para pedirle nuevamente el favor.

Ramen humeante fue colocado frente a él, pero repentinamente el hambre ya no estaba presente en él. Aún así comió su comida, aunque con lentitud.

Teuchi vio sus acciones como algo sumamente extraño en el chico, no obstante, no dijo nada y se marchó a la cocina para dejar a joven comer tranquilamente su comida.

 _«Oh, actué como un idiota. Kurama parece que me odia. De seguro Hinata-chan piensa que tengo algo mal en la cabeza... ¿Y si ella sabe que yo he intentado confesarme, y aún así soy rechazado? ¿Y si no me quiere? ¿Y si en realidad piensa que soy gay y que estoy enamorado de Sasuke...? ¡Oh, por Dios...!»_

― **Si sientes culpa y en verdad quieres que te ayude, no tienes que llegar tan lejos pensando en cosas tan raras.**

―¡Ah! Está bien... ―se encogió de hombros como si aquellos pensamientos nunca hubiesen estado― Aún así, lo último me tiene preocupado. ―Se lamentó. El zorro susurró un "¿Por qué será?" que el rubio no alcanzó a oír―. Entonces... ¿Cuál es la siguiente movida?

Kurama se quedó pensando.

― **¿Qué tal si la invitas a una cena casual? O a pasear por la aldea...**

Naruto puso lo ojos en blanco.

―Oye, eso parece una cita... ¿Cómo es una cita?

― **Las citas no vienen al caso, se supone que quieres confesarte.** ―Le interrumpió Kurama, cruzando sus brazos― **. Creo que un paseo nocturno por la aldea no estaría mal.**

Naruto se estremeció. El hecho de que Kurama era tan bueno en el tema era, de alguna manera, terriblemente escalofriante.

―¡Yosh! ¡Pongamos las cosas en marcha! ―colocó el dinero del Ramen en la barra en un golpe seco, poniéndose de pie. Se despidió de Teuchi y se retiró del lugar.

Mientras caminaba por las calles con sus manos en los bolsillos, Naruto observaba el cielo teñido del naranja del atardecer, dándole la apariencia de una hermosa pintura hecha con acuarelas.

 _«_ _Me pregunto si ésto funcionará..._ _»_

Iba muy sumido en sus cavilaciones cuando chocó dolorosamente con alguien, pero ninguno cayó al suelo.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó Naruto, pero se sorprendió cuando notó que aquella persona frente a él era nada más ni nada menos que Hinata Hyuuga, la mujer que amaba.

―Naruto-kun... ―ella lo observó un momento antes de tenderle rápidamente algo en sus manos, con su rostro enrojecido.

Naruto observó el ramo de flores verde agua y la caja de chocolates, y un sonrojo perceptible apareció en su rostro.

―Hi-Hinata-chan... tú...

Kurama se palmeó la cara por decimosexta vez en el día. ¿Cómo podían ser tan iguales?

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ **JAdhsaishfi! (?) Digo... ejem, hola! xD Decidí continuar con el fic, aunque no pasará de los seis o siete capítulos. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y lectura de esta historia. ¡Soy tan feliz!**

 **¿Saben? No puedo evitar hacer a Kurama como todo un Tsundere xD Es que, yo creo que es Tsundere. LOL! El que no lo ha notado aún... ¡Sólo mírenlo! ¡El hermoso zorrito es tan tierno! Pero es un bastardo también, no lo negaré (?) xD**

 **Perdonen por los tres primeros capítulos. A lo que me refiero, es que son muy cortos, pero así era el reto. Como esta historia ahora le pertenece al foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, no puedo editar dichos capítulos ya que probablemente la historia se leerá en algún evento futuro del foro. Aunque, a partir de ahora haré los capis más largos ^J^ *Carita que sólo Miss entiende (?)***

 **¿Conti? No sé cuando, para serles sincera. La verdad es que estoy teniendo muchos problemas con la escuela y no tengo tiempo para nada. Aún así, habrá continuación, no se preocupen. *Para más información, consultar su perfil***

 **¿Reviews? :)**

 **Sayonara! Y que estén bien... n.n**

 _ **Miss Haruno...**_


End file.
